Aqualad
Aqualad is a member of Titans East and a minor character in Teen Titans Go! who made his debut in "Starliar." He is voiced byWheaton. Biography Aqualad was seen at a past Titans East party that the Titans went to in "Starliar". He was injured several times by the Titans (mostly [[Beast Boy]) and their anti-social behavior there. He is later seen as a DJ for the party. Aqualad also made a cameo in "Missing", as the DJ for a concert. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg were unable to purchase tickets and listened to the concert through the alley next door. When learning about "Más y Menos", Beast Boy discovered a clip online where Aqualad, in a dubbed voice, explained the powers of the twins. He briefly appears in Robin's dream in "Dreams". As the Boy Wonder passionately kissed Starfire, Raven opted to inform the Titans East, including Aqualad, who gasped in shock. In "Pirates", Aqualad relaxes somewhere at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, being waited on by various marine animals as he watched a TV show. However, he was interrupted by Robin, who implored him to come to the surface and bring shrimp. Aqualad suggested that he bring sharks as well, but Robin emphasized the importance of only bringing shrimp. He summoned an army of them to come to his aid and they arrived at the shore, where he asked about the threat. However, Robin instead noted that he never mentioned a threat, just telling him to bring shrimp. Cyborg pressed a button to activate a net that retrieved the shrimp and Aqualad realized that they were planning on eating them. As the Titans enjoyed their catch, Cyborg invited Aqualad to feast with them, but Aqualad reprimanded them for eating his partners. He asked Beast Boy if his friends always ate other people's friends, but Beast Boy said only sometimes, but acted pretty cool while placing an emphasis on Raven. Aqualad noted her as the little dude with the hoodie, but Beast Boy threw back Raven's hood, revealing to Aqualad that she is a female and he immediately became attracted to her. That night, Aqualad slipped a note into Raven's room to ask her out. At first, Raven wasn't impressed by Aqualad who tried to enamor her with a performance of dancing and singing fish, but after he ordered three sharks to massacre the poor fish, he managed to awe her and before Raven returns to Titans Tower, he removed her hood, gave her a fish bone as a hair-clip and earned her kiss. The following day, in order to keep Raven as his girl, Aqualad risked himself to have a battle with Beast Boy, which according to Raven, was a death match. But after his disastrous defeat, Aqualad seemed to concede that Raven is too dark for his taste. He reappears in "Rocks and Water", where it is revealed that he and Terra are dating. They go on a double date with Beast Boy and Raven, who are pretending to be dating in order to make them jealous. Once their food arrives, Aqualad is horrified to discover Terra eating the calamari that raised him. However, Terra comforts Aqualad, and reassures him that the calamari was a great friend, to which Aqualad forgives Terra they leave the table to make-out. Throughout the episode, Raven and Beast Boy sabotage their relationship to the point where Aqualad and Terra becomes very angry at each other and start yelling at each other. Once he and Terra find out that Raven and Beast Boy were behind this the whole time, they then discover that they do not have anything in common other than their hatred for the Titans, and both mutually agreed to break up once they get their revenge. However, they fail and they are both sent to the Trash Hole. He is revealed to have escaped the Trash Hole at some point in time after "Rocks and Water". In "Yearbook Madness", he seen dining at the Yum Yum Kitty Diner with his teammates. Robin forces him to sign his yearbook. He was seen in "Black Friday" being punched by Aquaman over a laptop. He is briefly seen with his teammates getting tortured by the Legion of Doom (the Titans villainous team counterpart) in "Snuggle Time". In "Shrimps and Prime Rib", Aqualad destroys The Brain's generator with a dolphin. He makes a brief cameo appearance at the end of the "Catching Villain" skit in "TV Knight 2". He competed in "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star", with juggling swordfish being his act. He also took part in Speedy's act as a target for his act, with a apple on his head. Unluckily, Aqualad is accidentally shot in the foot. In "Costume Contest", he is seen as a prisoner in the H.I.V.E. Tower. As shown in "Flashback", Aqualad was invited to a Teen Titans tryout by Robin. During the tryouts, he experiences Robin's temper torwards the other superheroes that would later become his teammates. Because of this, Kid Flash suggests that they kick Robin out and that he should be the leader instead, to which Bumblebee, Speedy and Aqualad agree to. They take the Titans Tower from Robin and form their team. Later on, Aqualad and the others are challenged by Robin's team to a competition to take back the Tower and to reclaim Robin's status as leader. Eventually, the Titans overthrow Kid Flash, breaking his leg and throwing him out of the Tower. Aqualad sees Kid Flash hobbling away, telling them they should form the Titans East on the East Coast. In "The Power of Shrimps" Aqualad again attempts to win Raven's heart by using shrimps and prime rib. He attempts to attend Beast Boy's party in "BBRBDAY". However, Beast Boy did not allow him to enter. He competed again with his whole team in "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star: Second Greatest Team Edition". He later attends the Super Summer Hero Camp. As revealed in "Forest Pirates", Robin gave him and the rest of the Titans East "poop yogurt" to get them sick and to not participate in the canoe race. The male Titans East members have recovered prior to "Snot and Tears", and they appear for the rest of the arc. Personality Aqualad has a friendly personality and didn't sound intense at all when insulting Beast Boy, and refused to fight Beast Boy in Raven's death match. However, by "Rocks and Water", the audience catches a different glimpse of Aqualad. He seems to be a bit more boasting than usual and enjoyed mocking Raven about their breakup. In comparison to Terra, his then-girlfriend, when battling Beast Boy and Raven, Aqualad seemed to rely heavily on attack without thought or strategy, which is proven to be his and Terra's weakness. On some instances, Aqualad holds a loving companionship with marine life, but, as noted by Raven, he tends to misuse them, as evident when he almost squished a turtle's face with his foot and fed a fish band to a pack of hungry sharks for Raven's amusement. In "Pirates", in spite of his amiable side, he seems to be quite smooth and flirtatious, as he managed to know Raven's preference towards fights and how he complimented her appearance. Aqualad is also a coward at times and often retorts to name-calling, such as calling Beast Boy a 'goblin'. Other than that, Aqualad is shown to be devoted to being a hero, but is flawed in many ways. Physical Appearance Aqualad is a tall, young teen with sleek, black hair. He sports a blue and navy suit with black boots. Power and Abilities Atlantean Physiology: 'Aqualad is an Atlantean, also known as a Oceanic Human or Homo Mermanus. *'Aquatic Respiration: Aqualad is able to breathe comfortably underwater and even talk, despite not having any visible gills. *'Hydrokinesis:' Aqualad can create, control and manipulate pure liquid water, usually blasting it out in the form of jets. *'Bubble Manipulation:' Aqualad is capable of creating a large bubble around himself and others to enable them to breathe air while underwater. *'Marine Telepathy:' Aqualad can give telepathic commands to marine animals (such as dolphins, sharks, eels, shrimp, fish, whales and seahorses), who will obey his every instruction, even at the expense of their own lives. *'Peak swimmer:' Aqualad is able to swim comfortably and at high speeds, matching the speed of marine animals. Skills * Musician: As a DJ, Aqualad is able to mix and spin music that appeals to a wide range of people which results in sold-out concerts. * Advanced Swimmer: 'Due to being in water for the majority of the time, Aqualad is an excellent and expert swimmer. Relationships [[Raven|'Raven]]' '(former love interest, ex-girlfriend) Aqualad had a brief relationship with Raven. In "Pirates", he initially mistook Raven for a "dude in the hoodie", and when Beast Boy took down Raven's hood to confirm she was actually a girl is when Aqualad began to be very attracted to her. Oblivious to Beast Boy asking Aqualad to help him ask Raven out, Aqualad ended up going to Raven and began flirting with her which Raven dismissed immediately. The next day, he went to the Titans Tower in search of Raven, which Cyborg said she was down the hall. Aqualad approached her door, and slipped a note under there saying "meet at the sea". Raven showed up and was told Aqualad she was not interested in him, and that she would be too dark for him. Aqualad said she would not be and took her underwater in a bubble to show her sharks feasting on the sea life which appealed to Raven greatly. After the massacre underwater, they arose atop sea and Raven briefly kissed him on the cheek. After it was clear Beast Boy was not happy with Raven's new boyfriend, Raven decided that whoever can kill the other in a fight to the death will be able to take her on a date. Aqualad said he was not going to fight Beast Boy, and with his guard down Beast Boy unleashed no mercy on him, nearly killing him in the process. When Raven asked Aqualad if he was going to fight back, he said she was'' "too dark"'' for him and Raven ended the fight, with a severely injured Aqualad on the floor. In "Rocks and Water", Aqualad seems to have gotten over Raven, while Raven was torn between him and Beast Boy. At the end, he and Terra get trapped in the trash hole, while Raven and Beast Boy won. In "Head Fruit",'' Aqualad messages Beast Boy on DCUbook and asks how Raven is doing. In ''"Yearbook Madness", in the corner of Raven's yearbook, Aqualad had written "Please take me back". In "The Power of Shrimps", Aqualad is again seemed to have regained feelings for Raven and competes with Beast Boy for Raven's love by telling Berto to help him cook shrimps and prime rib in order to enamor her but he and the latter only ends up getting punished by Raven. It is also revealed that he has kept a photo of Raven (with her hood off) as his possession. [[Beast Boy|'Beast Boy']]' '(rival) In "Pirates", Beast Boy at first seemed to get along with Aqualad, due to their common interest, such as sharing a dislike for eating meat. When Beast Boy thought Aqualad was asking Raven out for him, Aqualad unfortunately ended up asking her out for himself, was when Beast Boy began to dislike him. Jealous of Aqualad's intensity, with the fact that he was also dating Raven, Beast Boy continue to show his jealously over Aqualad, which Raven could not stand any longer, and had them "fight to the death" ''to date her. During their fight over Raven, Aqualad didn't want to fight Beast Boy, but when he put his weapons down, Beast Boy furiously attack him, while Beast Boy turned into animals terrorizing him. He is last seen in a hospital, due to Beast Boy's extreme beatings, as a pirate with a bird on his shoulder. In "Rocks and Water",'' he starts dating Terra, which Beast Boy becomes jealous over. Beast Boy and Raven then spend the episode trying to split them apart, which they succeed. When Aqualad and Terra find out the truth, they attack the Titans, before Beast Boy and Raven send them into the trash dimension. In "Head Fruit" he seems to have forgiven Beast Boy, and asks him over DCUbook how Raven is doing. In "The Power of Shrimps", nonetheless, his rivalry with Beast Boy is reignited as they both try to woo Raven, which only ends up both of them getting punished by Raven. [[Terra|'Terra']]' '(former love interest, ex-girlfriend) Aqualad and Terra are shown to be dating in "Rocks and Water". They go on a double date with Beast Boy and Raven, who are pretending to be dating in order to make the former jealous. When this doesn't work, Beast Boy and Raven spend the episode sabotaging their attempts to get close to each other. This reaches the point where Aqualad and Terra becomes very angry at each other. It's then revealed that they do not have anything in common other than their hatred for the Titans, and both mutually agreed to break up once they get their revenge. Trivia *Aqualad and Aquagirl are both sidekicks for the hero Aquaman. *Aqualad is seen in the game Drive-By Meatball Party. *Aqualad is the fourth Titans East member to have an episode focused on them. The first was Speedy in "The Date', the second and third were Más and Menos in "Más y Menos". **He is also tied with Bumblebee with the most episode appearances out of all the Titans East members, with 25 total counting flashbacks and cameos. *Aqualad has an occupation of a DJ, as shown in a few episodes like "Missing". *Aqualad is the third character to be banished inside the trash hole dimension, aside from Terra and Beast Boy. However, it is unknown how any of them were able to escape the trash hole. *In "Pirates", it is revealed that his best friend and partner was a shrimp. Gallery A22BA03D-896C-4708-9A60-AD853E1A24C9.png Teentitansgomovies1029.jpg MV5BMTkyMGI1NzMtYTc0ZS00YzdkLWJlYmMtNzUwOGU0NjA3MDdmXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjgyNDAwNTI@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,996 AL .jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Real Characters Category:Honorary Titans Category:Teen Titan